


Movie Night at the Taylor-Kinney's

by TTFBarnett



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTFBarnett/pseuds/TTFBarnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Brian is watching The Lord of the Rings on television Justin gets bored and goes on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night at the Taylor-Kinney's

Movie Night at the Taylor-Kinney’s  
Shifting in my seat on the plush sofa we brought for the media room, I flicked the television on and pulled my feet up. Shifting to the right channel I smiled and turned slightly to look behind me.   
“Brian!” I called. “Briiiiiaaaaann! It’s starting!”   
There was a faint muttered curse, the sound of bottles clinking and the padding of bare feet on hard wood floor coming from the kitchen. Just as the title of the film came onto the screen Brian came waltzing into the room carrying two bottles of beer in one hand and a huge bowl of popcorn in the other.   
“Hold your fucking horses!” he snapped. “Impatient little shit.”   
I chuckled and took the pre-offered beer from Brian’s hand as he was settling down next to me on the sofa. He grumbled as my feet dug into his thigh and he reached over grabbed my legs, turning me sideways, and placed my feet in his lap. Once he finished he plucked the popcorn bowl from his side and settled them on my legs in easy reach.   
“Mhn, I love this film.” Brian murmured and turned up the volume. Earlier as I was searching though the TV guide, for nothing better to do, in Brian’s office at Kinnetik I found that The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring would be playing tonight. Since the first time that Brian saw the film he always watches it whenever it is playing on television so I pointed it out to him and we both cancelled our plans for the night.   
\-------  
Now I can honestly say that I like this film but it is such a long ass film that about half way through I always end up getting bored and loose interest. So what better way to entertain myself than to play with Brian?   
I smiled, scooted closer to Brian’s side and innocently lay my head on his shoulder. His arm automatically moved around my shoulders holding me firmly against his side. I looked up at him and saw that he was fully engrossed in the film on the screen.   
Smiling mischievously I shifted my head back down and started kissing his neck gently. He shifted slightly but kept his eyes on the screen.   
I huffed pouting.   
I went back to kissing his neck but this time I laid open mouth kisses on his jugular and moved one of my hands to his chest and rubbed soothingly. I wanted him interested but I didn’t want him to catch onto what I was doing until it was too late and he wouldn’t be able to stop me.   
His head tilted slightly to the side giving me more room to work with.   
Upping my game slightly I started nibbling and sucking while my hand travelled down slowly, teasing him slightly. He shifted again but this time more noticeably. I peeked down and saw his cock gaining more and more interest even though Brian was still avidly watching the film.   
Grinning at the site of his hardening cock under his trousers, I let my hand slip under his shirt and explore his abs and chest while still kissing, sucking and nibbling on his neck. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t taken more interest yet, I told you he really likes this film.   
Shifting I started to explore even more and took the chance to let my hand fall from his chest and slowly down, down, down until it was hovering over the bulge in his pants. Still not letting up from my assault on his neck I carefully unbuttoned the button and slid the zipper down as slowly as I could, the sound being muffled by the surround sound.   
From my position on his neck I peeked up at his face and watched for a moment as his eyes flickered over the screen, the lights shining on his face.   
Thankfully he wasn’t wearing any boxers, so grinning I gently pulled him out of his pants and dived down and engulfed him in my mouth moaning at the taste.   
His back arched and his hands flew into my hair. I could hear him gasping above me.   
“FUCK!” He shouted. “Shit … Justin!”   
I sucked hard and bobbed my head taking him in as far as I could. The film now totally forgotten, I smiled as much as I could around his now rock hard cock. I could tell he was already close to orgasm due to the shock of me going down on him so unexpectedly.   
Looking up while playing with his slit, his head was thrown back in bliss, his chest was heaving, hands pulling my hair and his eyes closed. He looked so god damn fucking hot.   
I lowered my head again and slowly took him further into my mouth until he was fully in my mouth and throat. Peeking up again I swallowed and hollowed my cheeks.   
He shouted and cursed as he shot his creamy liquid down my throat, some of it leaking out and dribbling down my chin.   
Cleaning him with my tongue I chuckled and sat back up grinning smugly.   
Mission accomplished.


End file.
